In a wireless local area network (LAN) standard such as IEEE 802.11.a/n/ac, synchronization of a reception signal with a clock signal for processing is carried out using a plurality of training sequences which are included in a preamble of a frame of the reception signal. For example, a technology of calculating cross-correlation between a reception signal and a delayed reception signal and calculating a peak of the calculated cross-correlation corresponding to each of the training sequences is detected for the synchronization.